Heartland Proposal to Marriage
by lisa1220102
Summary: This is a Amy/Ty love story be read it is better then this summary


We were at Heartland and I knew that I was in love with her. It was around when Lou and Peter had their first child Katie and watching their happiness made me realize that I could have that with Amy. I thought to myself while watching Amy jump Spartan, "I think this is the best time to ask Amy to become Mrs. Ty Borden!" It was going to be the best day because it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was a little nervous about asking her to be my wife, though, as we'd never talked about taking that step together. But I knew if she said yes it would be worth getting over my fear.

Amy walked Spartan over to the fence, dismounted him and said, "I think Spartan is getting a lot better than he was before his injuries, don't you?"

"Yes he is," I replied. I jumped off the fence and went over to the gate to open it. Then I ran up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Amy, would you like to go to the fishing camp with me this weekend? And don't worry, Jack said it's okay."

She thought about it for a minute, disengaging herself from my arms. I knew she was running her to-do list in her head, trying to figure out if we really could get away for an entire weekend. Then, as she was unsaddling Spartan, she said, "Yes, Ty, I would love to go with you! Can Spartan and Harley come with us?"

I had been thinking it out forever and was so glad she accepted my offer. I put my arms around her waist and she turned around kissed me.

"We should go get ready because we are leaving tonight."

She smiled at me."Okay, see you in a little bit!" Then she turned and walked out of the barn, almost with a spring in her step. I watched her until she was inside the house, thinking I would be the luckiest guy in the world if I could be with her for the rest of my life.

While I was packed I was thought to myself, "I should bring some protection." I grabbed a few packages just in case we decide to make love and put them into my bag. Finally, I put the ring in the pocket of my jacket.

When I was all packed up I went up to the house. I walked in and said, "Amy, are you ready to go?"

Right away she came toward me and replied, "Yes, I am ready to go."

I loved that she could go along with my spontaneous offer and be ready to go in only a few minutes. She walked out of her room with her bags and she stood right where she was with her hat on her head.

So I walked over to her, and kissed her passionately, losing myself in her. "I love you Ames."

We walked out and she replied as we were getting into my truck, "I love you, too."

It was about an hour drive until we got to the fishing camp it was around 8 o' clock at night when we arrived. The time seemed to drag on and on and the road to the camp seemed longer than it usually was. I know I was just in a hurry to get there and I tried to enjoy that time in the car with her, talking about nothing in particular and listening to our favourite country radio station.

Amy got out of the car, looking around at the familiar scenery. I walked over to her and I said, "I love you." Then I kissed her and she kissed me back. I know I had just told her but I felt like I could never say it enough, like I had to make up for all the times I wanted to tell her but couldn't for one reason or another, like I had to kiss her for every time something had stood in the way of us being together.

Gathering up my courage, I said, "Amy would you like to go on a walk with me?" Now I knew it was the right time to ask her. So I reached into my pocket, felt the box, and then pulled my hand back out of my pocket.

It took her a minute but then she said, "Yes, I would love to."

When we were walking around the camp Amy saw a shooting star. "Ty, look! Make a wish!"

I looked at her, thinking I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried. I took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

I got down on one knee, pulled out the ring and said, "Amy Fleming, will you marry me?"

It took her only a moment before she said, "Yes, I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes!"

I put the ring on her finger and I jumped up and kissed her. Who knew Ty Borden would one day have everything he wanted?


End file.
